The Mayhem/Transcript
Chocolate :: : : Mom, instead of commercial, can we have chocolate commercial? : : No! : : Instead of tv, can we have chocolate tv commercial? : : I said No! RICHARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! : : Sure. Here kids, stop bothering your mother and eat this, is called the Mayhem Chocolate TV Commercial. :: : : What the...?! MOM! What are you doing?! : : That's because we're having a nice family outing and that should be and this is just have reward. :: : : You wouldn't dare! Oh Mommy, I want some mayhem chocolate tv commercial. Not now, sweet heart, you're have to wait til tv commercial in the minute. Yes! Yes I do! GETTING INTO THE CAR, YOU'RE HAVE TO WAIT TIL TV COMMERCIAL RIGHT NOW! : : Excuse me, my love. : : WHAT, DID YOU WON'T! :: : : Hmmm... you seem a little... small for a job this big... : : Don't worry! Just tell me who your problem is. : : Well that's easy... Gumball. It's Only One Way to Find Out :: : : This is the face she's gonna get when she comes back. : : No! It's Only One Way to Find Out! :: : : : : Come on son, You can do this! : : : : Oh come on son! What's the big deal? First, I need to ask you one question, young man. If only difficult! Then take this twenty, and may radness illuminate your path. : Customer announcement! DINNER TIME! :: Don't Be to Sure :: : : WHAT?! WHAT! WHERE AM I, PAL! WHY DID YOU DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY! :: : : Well, here's the thing: we have all been through a lot today and... I was thinking, wouldn't it be better if you just bought us a trick from the supermarket are you? : : This is the worst gift I've ever gotten since my grandfather gave me a hairdryer! : : Don't be to sure my darling. Don't be to sure. The Independent World of Zach :: :: : : What are you looking at? : : Nothing, Nancypants. : : : : Gumball, give me those shorts, now! : : I see London, I see France! I see Nicole's giant underpants! : : Hey! Nobody told me you would be here! For you see, Nicole, on this very night, you and I will finally dominate the world! Hahahaha! : : What did you do to him? What kind of mother am I? : : No, it was me! What am I? A fat man-child! A chubby mom?! Assistant mom?! Vice mother?! Man mom?! : : So wait a second? We didn't no respect your authority, Mom. We know you're only doing it for our own bad. : : And when a parent says yes, they mean yes. :: : : Eww...sounds like Nicole. : : But I'm right here, guys. : : : Uh, you're gonna be fine, Ms. Mom. Um, ah, I know you got it in you. : : Maybe he needs a magazine. :: : : Don't you see, I can't. Zach is exploring his outlook on society and it is our job as parents to encourage that no matter how much we might think it's TOTALLY IDIOT! : : Oh no, it's COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS! : : Heh heh, Uh oh! Busted. : : THIS UNDERWEAR IS KILLING ME! So you do know what you've done! Then how can you challenge for something you don't even know about! And he's been hiding in the shed ever since! : : If what we said wasn't the truth! : : THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD WITH YOU! You know very well why is raw! You clearly don't appreciate your Larry, so until you challenge to your kids, we won't be doing anything else for you! : : Oh, I know what you mean. Mine bunches up all the time, even the ones with the little rockets on them. : : Oh, come on! : : So, you ready to challenge yet? : : Yes. I want that tv commercial! :: : : He's changed everything! : : I can't hold 'em off forever! : : No! This is it! It's all over! The end of the Wattersons! : : You know, you could have just filled this out on the internet. Gruesome, tasteless, hideous and repulsive! Pure genius! : : How you ever talked me into this is beyond me. : : We're in a sewer, Gumball! : : A breeding ground for every parasite know to humans! :: : Get ready for the make loud, funny noises. :: : : I wonder what Anais is up to? At Home :: : : And now BBC 2 is proud to present the third in our series, What Makes Big Ben Tick? :: : : BFG, come back! :: : : Stand still! How can I shoot you if you keep moving! :: : : Some people ride camels and some prefer mules, While others ride turtles and don't they look fools! :: : : But I curl up inside just enjoying the view, As I ride in the pouch of a red kangaroo! Sometimes You Just Have to Run :: : : Before we set out to conquer the world, Nicole, we must first run an elaborate and expensive training test. :: : : Everybody rest up! In the morning, we start the long trip home to confront Rob and his evil gang! :: : : Excuse me, Burgie, can you keep it down? We have- we have a really big day tomorrow. : : Oh, really? Well, my entire lifespan is three hours, so... heck your big day! : : Oh, a man at last! I've already been alive a half-hour, and I need to get pregnant right now! : : Oh, yeah! :: : : Oh, my Gosh, this is the best sax of my whole life! :: : : Get me out of there! :: : : Look, I've only got 47 good minutes left in me and I'll be darned if I waste them! : : You're a midlife cliche! :: : : Aw, what was the point of it all? Live, reproduce, die? It's a sick joke! A SICK- :: : : Oh, finally. :: : : Wo-hoooo! Party time, baby! : : Ohhh, heck me! :: : : This commercial is a disaster, Zach! What should we do?! : : I rejected you need to run for it. Nicole's Mayhem :: : : Hey, wait a minute, stop! :: : : Looks like we're busted. :: : : : Wait! You don't understand! : : You're a dirty pair of living underwear after my best friend. : : What's not to understand?! : : Ahem. Uh, Darwin, do you mind? : : Oh, of course. See you later, Ms. Mom. : : Bon voyage, Mom. : : You're lucky you're so cute! Weird exit line. : : Uh, Nicole, I need your help. : : Yes! A real assignment. Yes, yes! : : We are losing altitude... : : : : ...and we must lighten the weight of the shopping by throwing something overboard. : : Oh, and... and you want me to help you decide what? : : No. : : Oh. : : We've already decided what. : : What? : : :: : : ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! : : No hard feelings, I hope, Nicole. : : NO HARD FEELINGS?? WHY YOU… AHH! :: : : So long, Nicole! :: : : SO LONG THIS!! Hi-YAH! :: : : Maybe you know better about disciplining my family than I do?! Maybe I shouldn't be screaming like a lunatic in the mall?! Every child tests the stupid mayhem from time to time, and most husbands do that all the time?! LET'S GO HOME, NOW!! :: Aftermath :: : : Do you have what if you don't promised? :: : : And no big deal. :: Category:Transcripts